<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by Darkmirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447041">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror'>Darkmirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, Episode: s01e06 Infiltrator, Gen, Questions about scars, Scars, season 1 episode 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy notices them on Robin's bare torso and has to ask.<br/>Additional scene to Infiltrator episode:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during season 1 episode 6, Infiltrator, when Kal, Superboy, Miss Martian and Robin go to the beach. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why do you have so many?” Superboy asked. Robin looked back at the big guy, guessing the question was for him, since the clone was staring right at him. Robin followed the boy’s gaze back to his own chest. It only took a moment for Robin to understand what Superboy had been asking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Comes with the job," Robin said with a shrug. "Gotham's a rough city."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He figured one of them would comment on his scars. Wearing only swim trunks meant most of them were on display and some of them looked pretty nasty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin didn't mind the questions, not from his teammates anyway. They understood, or soon would. He knew he had a lot but he wasn't ashamed of them. They were battle scars and proof of the life he lived. Proof that he was willing to risk life and limb for the people of Gotham. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure some of them had been earned from making rookie or foolish mistakes, but that only meant they were reminders for next time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is this one shaped like a ‘J’?" Superboy asked curiously as he inspected the boy’s back. Rob gave a small grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Joker got a hold of me and tortured me while he waited for Batman to arrive," Robin watched the others cringe at the short synapse. He knew better than to go into detail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This morbid topic was not what they should be talking about on this beautiful beach day though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on guys," Robin said with a big grin. "We're supposed to be having fun and relaxing. Showing our two new resident aliens how to kick it at the beach." His words had the desired effect as all three gave their own smiles.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is true. Where shall we start?" Kaldur asked as he looked around the beach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I know!" M'gann shouted and that was how their epic four way water battle began. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a small little idea that struck me and had to be written:)<br/>Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudo to let me know what you think:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>